Since the generally used automotive sun visor is arranged in the right and left sides of the rearview mirror, it can not block a sunlight from the periphery of the rearview mirror which can not be blocked by the sun visor at a time of using the sun visor at all.
Accordingly, at a time of receiving an oblique sunlight, since the sunlight from a front face direction of a driver can be blocked by the equipped sun visor, however, the sunlight obliquely entering from the periphery of the rearview mirror can not be blocked, there is not any other way than the driver copes with it by deflecting the body so as to prevent the oblique sunlight from coming into direct contact with the eyes, and it can not be said as a comfortable and safe driving.
On the contrary, there has been in recent years proposed an accessory sun visor which is structured specially such that a light blocking range of a sun visor can be changed in its longitudinal direction as occasion demands (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 07-285336 and 08-080734).
Further, as a different technique from the technique mentioned above, there have been known a structure in which a sun visor which is accommodated in a ceiling portion within a passenger room of a motor vehicle, has a flexibility and is made of a plastic can be drawn out toward a windshield as occasion demands so as to be capable of blocking the light, in place of the conventional general sun visor (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-175433) and the like.
Further, as a similar accessory sun visor around the rearview mirror, there have been known a structure in which a part serving as an attaching and fixing means is provided independently from a body (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 57-094521) and the like.
However, in the proposal of the accessory sun visor which can change the light blocking range of the sun visor in its longitudinal direction as occasion demands such as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 07-285336 and 08-080734 , since the former is structured such that a sun shade plate 1 is divided into a fixed plate 1a and a movable plate 1b, and a connecting plate 1c interposed between both the elements, thereby sliding the movable plate 1b on the connecting plate 1c so as to expand a light blocking range in the longitudinal direction, it is necessary to construct the sun visor as a special specification from the beginning, and it takes a lot of cost since the existing sun visor cannot be utilized. Further, since the latter is structured such that a locking pin 20 for appropriately locking an accessory visor 16 is specially provided with respect to an edge portion 15a of a sun visor 15, and the accessory visor 16 has to be provided with a locking hole 24a for inserting the locking pin 20, it is not possible to utilize the existing sun visor at all and it takes a lot of cost.
Further, since a storage case 2 is specially provided between an outer plate 5 in a roof of a motor vehicle and a ceiling plate 6 within a passenger room of the motor vehicle such as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-175433, a sun visor 1 which has a flexibility and is made of a plastic is slidably stored within the case, and the sun visor 1 is structured such as to be drawn out toward a windshield 4 so as to be capable of blocking the light as occasion demands, it comes to a special structure in place of the existing sun visor, there is such a disadvantage that it is specially necessary to remodel a vehicle body, and it especially takes a lot of cost. Further, in the structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 57-094521, since a clip shaped spring bracket 1 for attaching and fixing is specially provided independently from the accessory sun visor 2, it takes a lot of cost for the structure, and the structure becomes complicated.